Fighting blizzard
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: SQ OS: Emma decided that going out during a storm to pick up Regina and Henry was a good idea. And it's Regina who must bring her back alive for Christmas...
**Hey everyone! Just a OS that I wrote during a sleepless night! Enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, it's property of ABC.**

 **Thank you to darkswanouat, my beta !**

* * *

The storm was raging outside the little apartment the Charmings shared. Winter had always been wild in Maine, but never before had they had so much wind and snow. At first, everyone seemed happy about it. Snow meant no school, no work, snowmen, hot chocolate and movie days before the fireplace. But soon, the weather had become atrocious and dangerous. Nobody dared to go out anymore, except for the bare necessities and only when the weather calmed a little.

Emma was watching the snow fall, aware that in a few minutes, she would be out there, in her car.

"Emma, you can't go out now."

She smiled at her father.

"There's no signal Dad, I can't tell Regina I'm not coming, and I know Henry is waiting."

"She'll figure it out, Henry will too."

Snow nodded, agreeing with what her husband was saying.

"We'll eat together tomorrow, it's okay if we don't do anything for Christmas Eve."

"Of course it is! Don't worry, I'll be fine. You know, Regina doesn't live that far. I'll drive very carefully and very slowly."

Snow sighed, there was no way she could change her daughter's mind right now.

"Okay, go. But I swear to god, if you have an accident I'll end you if it's the last thing I do!"

Emma laughed at her mother. She was very endearing when she tried to be threatening. She took her keys and went outside to her car. She couldn't wait to see them. And yes, she thought 'them', because she was equally happy to see Henry and Regina. Since Neverland, they had become closer to each other and were now friends. They had survived many adventures together, then Emma had become the Dark One, drowning into the darkness where no one could reach her; no one except Regina. Hook was gone, he had abandoned her, like everyone else before. But Regina stayed. She stayed and together they got rid of the darkness, she was free, she could be herself again. She certainly grew fond of the Mayor, maybe a bit more than she was ready to admit. She smiled at the thought of being with Henry and Regina for Christmas dinner, like an ordinary family.

She started her bug and went through the storm to the mansion.

"Henry, are you ready?"

"Yes, mom! I'm coming!"

The boy rushed downstairs, earning a look from her mother.

"Sorry, no running in the house, I know."

He raised his hands in surrender and laced his shoes.

"So, are we going to... Poof there?"

Regina held back a smile at the word, Emma had made the word so common that even her son was starting to use it.

"Indeed, I'm going to 'poof' us there, as you so wonderfully said it, but I would like to do so before your stubborn mother drives here by herself."

"She wouldn't... Would she?"

The concerned look on her mother's face answered his question.

"I'm ready, let's go."

"Okay, you might feel a bit unsteady when we arrive. Just sit down and it will pass."

He rolled his eyes just like Regina did so often and hugged her tight. She smiled at the warm embrace and transported them so that they were standing in front of the Charming's door. 'Using magic must not make you forget about your manners' she had told Henry. He had smiled, his mother wouldn't change on that point.

They had barely knocked when the door flew open.

"Thank god, Emma you're here! We we-"

Snow looked at Regina and Henry before understanding that her daughter was not with them.

"Emma isn't with you?"

"No, we poofed here so Ma doesn't have to drive in the blizzard. Right, mom?"

Regina nodded carefully and stepped inside. She told Henry to go check on Neal while they talked a bit.

"When did Emma leave?"

"An hour ago... We told her not to go but you know how she is..."

Regina was thinking hard. An hour ago? She should have arrived at the mansion long before they got here.

"Okay. Henry!"

The boy came, almost running. He knew something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, I think your idiot mother drove in the storm to pick us up."

"But she wasn't there when we left, right?"

"That's what I'm going to check. I want you to stay here and call me if she comes back. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded and smiled. He could feel that his mother was a bit scared, but she would feel better if he played his innocence card.

"Be careful mom, I want you both for Christmas."

She kissed him and smiled at the Charmings before transporting back to the mansion.

She went outside and saw that there was no bug in her driveway or in front of the garden.

"Where the hell are you, Emma..."

She couldn't walk or drive so she started transporting herself down the road to Main Street, where she knew Emma had to pass if she wanted to go to Mifflin Street, but she wasn't there. She looked at her phone. No signal. Frustrated, she poofed again, near a little road that she knew Emma took when she was in a hurry. She let the smoke dissipate and she saw it, she saw the yellow bug.

* * *

Emma was driving slowly, so slowly that she feared that the wind might stop her. But it didn't. She was progressing carefully, very much aware of the danger surrounding her. She couldn't see anything, the snow blocked her sight. She was in a little street that she took more by habits than by necessity, she was almost at the end of it. Then she would have to get down Main Street and turn and she would see her son and Regina. But there was a wild gust of wind that she hadn't anticipated. Her car slipped on the snow. She was dangerously approaching the side of the road and the street lamp. She didn't have that much of speed but the shock was forceful because of the wind and she didn't have any airbags. So when the front of her car hit the bottom of the street lamp, her head hit the wheel violently, opening her head in a loud crack that was swallowed by the wind.

* * *

Regina saw the bug immediately, it's atrocious color was not so bad after all. What she saw though, was the car crashed. Panic spread throughout her veins just as much as adrenaline. She ran to the car to find a very immobile and passed out Emma Swan. The blood drained from her face as she realized that she might be dead. No, she could not lose Emma now, not after everything they've been through.

She mouthed a few curses and opened the door. Of course it had frozen over. Considering the time she left, Emma must have been there for at least forty minutes, probably freezing to death. She silently prayed for the blonde to be alive.

Regina used her magic to carefully open the door and reach Emma. She put her hand on her cheek, reaching for her hand in the process. She was breathing.

"Thank god."

She sighed and held Emma's hand tighter before transporting them to the mansion.

When they arrived there, Emma was lying on the floor, still passed out. Regina lifted her in bridal style and lay her down on the sofa. She threw a fireball towards her fireplace and let the room warm. She also put a blanket over the Savior's cold body to warm her up before noticing the injury on her head.

"Emma Swan, you are a perfect idiot."

She located a first aid kit and took care of the blonde. She was being so careful that her hands were trembling, but eventually, after several minutes, she had placed a bandage over the now cleaned wound.

"Listen to me Emma, you're going to be okay. I have to tell Henry and your parents that you're... Alive. I'm coming back."

Of course there was no answer, but she wasn't expecting one. She looked at her son's other mother. She seemed almost peaceful if it wasn't for the bandage and the blue lips. She kissed her forehead lightly before going to the Charming's.

She stood in the middle of the living-room and was welcomed by a very worried family.

"Emma's fine. I found her. She had a... Small car crash. She's at the mansion, she needs rest. I'm going to stay with her and you're going to take care of Henry."

Snow was about to talk but she didn't have time.

"No time for discussion. Henry, your mother is fine. We'll both be there tomorrow when the sun is up."

He nodded and threw himself into Regina's arms.

"Tell her I love her and that she's stupid."

She smiled. Oh yes. She was going to tell Emma Swan just how stupid she was. But she didn't answer, she just went back to the Savior.

When she appeared in front of Emma's body, she was trembling. She had said to their son that Emma was going to be fine, but she didn't know that.

The blonde was still knocked out on the sofa, her skin slightly less blue than ten minutes ago. Regina sat next to her and watched her, not daring to touch her. She didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. So she did nothing, nothing but look at this frozen angel. She memorized the shape of her face, the peace of her traits. Her long blonde hair, tangled but still mesmerizing. Emma Swan surely was beautiful, there was no doubt in that. But she was even more magnificent to Regina, because not only did she know the Savior better than herself, but she was very aware that Emma knew her too. And deep inside her, it made her feel safe and cared about.

Soon, minutes became hours. It was late in the night, the fire was still burning thanks to Regina's magic. Emma's skin had recovered to a normal color, her face was still pale but it was her natural skin. The brunette smiled a little, relieved to see that the Sheriff was warming, it was a good sign. The head injury didn't seem too bad, she just had to wait for Emma to wake up. She carefully took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Emma, you have to wake up now, please."

The Queen didn't beg, or so she said. But for Emma, she was ready to ask and beg as much as it was needed. She was tired, she had used a lot of magic in a short amount of time and she had been scared to lose Emma. Her feelings were stronger than they had ever been before. Once more, she looked at the sleeping woman; she was so strong and yet seemed so fragile right now. She could have lost her, lost her without telling her how thankful she was to have her in her life, how grateful she was to be a good person now, only because of Emma. She believed in her when nobody else did... They had become friends, then more. It's strange how a bond can born when you save another person's life. Emma had saved her multiple times. Regina had saved Emma multiple times... They were tied by an invisible link, feelings that shouldn't have been born but here they were... Regina Mills was in love. Head over heels in love with Emma Swan. And she needed to tell her, even if the feelings weren't returned. She needed to tell her because tonight, she had almost lost her again, and she wouldn't let that happen before telling her how she felt.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, followed by others. Seconds later, she was sobbing silently, all the fear and the anger coming out of her body without her holding back. She couldn't hold back anymore.

A tear fell onto Emma's hand, somehow waking her. She slowly opened her eyes, grimacing at the pain she felt in her head and the sudden brightness of the room.

"Fuck."

Regina raised her head, not sure if she had heard right.

"Emma?"

She received no answer but saw the blonde's open eyes. She quickly wiped her tears out of her eyes and let Emma's hand go. Composing herself, she tried to be the sassy mayor at her best.

"Finally Miss Swan. I thought that I would have to watch you the whole night."

Her voice was soft, showing how much she cared.

"'Gina?"

The brunette let this one go and smiled.

"Glad to see that you remember my name."

Emma looked at her for the first time since she woke up. She seemed startled for a bit, like she couldn't talk yet. And when she tried to ask what was going on, her throat felt dry and painful.

"Shh, it's okay. Would you like a glass of water?"

Emma nodded carefully so as not to hurt herself. She watched as Regina left the room, closing her eyes for a second, and falling asleep again.

"Emma, wake up dear."

The blonde opened her eyes again and drank what Regina gave her.

"You can sleep now, I'm not going anywhere."

She seemed happy with that because she smiled and closed her eyes again. Regina watched her, adding a blanket to the precedent one and making sure that the fire was going to last. She smiled, she was going to be okay. Then she took Emma's hand in hers and sat on the floor, next to her. A few more tears flowed. Emma couldn't see her, it was safe to cry, and she wouldn't appear weak if she did. Eventually, she fell asleep, her fingers still tangled with the blonde's.

* * *

When Emma woke up, the sun was barely shining. The sky was still dark except for the pink and orange shades around the neighborhood. She felt the headache first, her head was pounding like hell and she tried to hold it with her hand but... She couldn't. Her hand was tied, or rather held, by someone. She looked below to see a very asleep Regina in a position that seemed highly uncomfortable. She smiled, she wasn't very sure of what had happened the night before, but she knew that Regina had fought to stay awake and look after her.

Never letting her hand go, she used the other one to wake up the former Queen.

"Regina, you have to wake up now."

The sleepy body moved a bit, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Please Regina, wake up."

The eyes popped open as the words hit the brunette. She smirked in a very Evil Queen way but a softer one.

"If I remember correctly, I asked you the same thing yesterday and yet you didn't open your eyes."

Emma looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Regina smiled tenderly at Emma and squeezed her hand.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I should have brought Henry sooner."

"No, no it's not your fault. I was just being... Well, being me."

"You were at your best, idiot."

Emma took a better look at Regina, she noticed her tired face and her red eyes.

"You've been crying."

It was the Mayor's turn to lower her head.

"I didn't want to make you cry."

"I know, I... It's okay."

There was a tense silence where nobody spoke, so Regina took the conversation somewhere safer.

"I'll have to check your head, you've hit it pretty badly."

Emma nodded and let Regina have her hand back. As soon as their hands broke apart, both of them missed the contact. Not because of the warmth it provided, but because it was like a part of them had gone away, like a vital link had been broken.

Regina's perfectly manicured fingers ran through Emma's hair, carefully brushing wild strands out of the way to take off the bandage. The bandage off, Regina gasped at what she saw but said nothing, letting Emma wonder how bad it was.

"Is it that bad?"

The brunette opened and closed her mouth several times before being able to speak.

"You're healed, completely."

"What?"

She felt Regina's finger on her forehead and shivered at the touch. It was delicate, caring and soft. She wanted to feel that everyday, at every hour, because it was so Regina.

"I must have healed you during my sleep without noticing."

"Well, you're welcome to sleep with me whenever you want!"

Realizing what she had just said, the blonde's face reddened furiously.

"I meant because you healed me so you can sleep with me whenever I'm hurt again. Not that I would only want to sleep with you when I need something, you know I'm not like that and..."

Regina's smirk was back.

"I think I get it, dear."

"Sorry."

"It's no matter."

She waited a few seconds to let Emma recover from her rambling.

"How's the headache?"

"I feel like a trunk has driven over me."

Regina chuckled, it was so good to hear Emma speak, to realize that she was fine.

"Well, you're not so far from the truth."

The Sheriff looked at her seriously.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You being you, you drove in the storm, not even thinking that I could transport Henry and I to your parent's. You had a car crash, I found you and brought you here. You were so cold... I thought you might die."

Emma's hand was in hers again, and warmth spread through her body.

"But you're fine, and very much alive."

She stood up, breaking the contact once more. She was about to cry, she was too tired for the 'you saved my life' speech. She might cry, and she couldn't allow it.

"I'm going to bring you some aspirin and maybe give you something to eat?"

The Savior's eyes shined at that, earning a chuckle from Regina.

"Stay here, no movements until I'm back."

"What if I need to pee?"

"You're worse than a child, Miss Swan. I'll be gone ten minutes."

Emma grinned and nodded.

"Don't take too much time, I missed you."

She realized once again what she had just said, but this time she said nothing to explain herself. It was true, she had missed Regina.

"You do know that we saw each other three days ago, right?"

She shrugged and watched Regina go upstairs. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She had had a car crash, and obviously, Regina had been crying. Why was she so stupid? And there she was, injured because she didn't listen to her parents, when she could have spent a wonderful evening with her family if she had just been patient enough to wait.

"Come back, Emma."

She jumped a bit and saw the Mayor smiling brightly at her.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to arrive, I just..."

"I already told you it was okay, Emma. You're fine, you're alive. Your car might be less lucky but hats not exactly a bad thing..."

"Hey! My car's great!"

"Your car is an atrocious yellow deathtrap."

Emma laughed, and Regina followed soon after. There was a minute where no one talked before the brunette put a hand on Emma's forehead.

"You scared me Emma."

"I know."

Regina felt her tears come back so she turned her head away from the Sheriff. How could she be so emotional?

"No, Emma, you don't."

Was she really going to tell her now?

Emma was looking at her with such intensity... She couldn't bare the sight of her emerald eyes. But a hand went to her chin and forced her to.

"Look at me, 'Gina."

They weren't that close, but it was as if they were. They stared at each other with all their soul, trapped in the other's sight.

"Tell me, I want to know."

It was all the permission Regina needed. She leaned on Emma and slowly caught her lips with her own, not moving. She was afraid, afraid that Emma might reject her, afraid that she would lose her, just like she almost did the night before. But she felt her move against her lips, her hands in her hair. Emma was responding to her kiss with all of her heart, trying to put the feelings she had buried for so long into it. So they kissed, they kissed until they needed air. Only then did they break apart, panting, staring at the other with a mix of surprise, relief, fear and love. Emma put her forehead against Regina's and smiled, so brightly that it might surpass the sun. But Regina closed her eyes, a single tear rolling on her cheek. She hated that she cried so much in front of her; she hated herself for being weak.

But Emma disagreed, she kissed each of Regina's cheeks and placed a final kiss, as light as a feather, on her forehead. She couldn't say anything, not until the Mayor did. And she did, she spoke, it was barely audible, a whisper in dawn.

"I can't lose you, Emma."

She seemed so fragile, Emma wanted to protect her from her memories, from her past loss. But she couldn't. So she took her in her arms, holding her tight.

"You won't, I'm not going anywhere."

She felt her sigh against her neck and she memorized the feeling of the Mayor against her, slowly calming herself.

"You could have died yesterday."

"But I didn't."

"You are an idiot."

Emma chuckled.

"But I'm your idiot."

Regina nodded and buried her face deeper into the crook of the blonde's neck.

They stayed like that until the sun was up in the sky and tore apart only when the phone rang.

"Henry!"

Regina ran to the phone and picked up.

"Henry, I'm sorry, Emma's fine, we were just..."

"Regina, it's Snow."

"Sorry Snow. Emma and I were... Talking, and we didn't see the time fly by."

"It's okay, take your time. But a phone call would be great next time, since the signal is back."

Regina smiled through the phone. Snow and her had come a long way since the Enchanted Forest.

"May I speak to Emma, please?"

"Of course."

Emma came over, walking slowly. After a solid ten minute lecture about her stubbornness and pure madness, Emma hung up and turned towards Regina.

"I guess it's safe to say that my mother was a bit worried."

"They are your parents, of course they were worried. Plus, I didn't give them a lot of details when I informed them of your condition. I didn't want to leave you alone."

The blonde grinned like an idiot.

"You spent the night on the floor, watching me sleep."

Regina remained neutral and continued.

"I won't do it again. I hope you enjoyed that, Miss Swan. I'm a Queen, and a bit more refined."

Emma laughed and it was beautiful. The former Queen couldn't resist her, she leaned towards Emma and closed the gap between them, sealing their lips with a kiss. She felt her lover smile against her. When they broke the contact, they were both radiant and smiling.

"Okay. So..."

"We have to go to your parents, our son was very worried about you, too."

"Shit, Henry! I hope he didn't worry too much..."

"Oh, he did. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that you are an idiot."

"Well, I don't know where the second part came from."

They walked towards the living room, Regina cleaning frantically.

"Regina, are you okay?"

She nodded but saw that Emma wouldn't take that as an answer. She sighed and sat down.

"We kissed."

"Yeah, twice. That was great. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

The blonde was smiling but Regina remained serious.

"If you don't take this seriously then..."

"Oh god, 'Gina. Of course I take it seriously. We're grown ups, I don't think I need to ask you to be my girlfriend now."

The Mayor raised her head and looked at the blonde. She locked eyes with her; she was being swallowed in them.

"Emma, this is... This is important to me. It's been so long since I've waited for this that..."

"So long? Like... How long?"

"I do not know Emma, that is not the issue here."

"Of course it is. I mean... Well. Obviously I've had feelings for you for quite some time now, so..."

"Pardon?"

"Oh my... I love you Regina. I love you like... crazy!"

Regina sat down and stared at Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me sooner?"

Emma chuckled.

"I confess my feelings and you're mad."

"I'm not... mad. I just... Think about all the time we could have spent together if we had just been less stubborn!"

The blonde laughed lightly, then kissed Regina passionately.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too."

Emma's hands got lost in dark hair, bringing her closer. Regina grasped the blonde's hips and sat on her lap, still kissing her. Tongues met, fighting for control. It became needier, passionate, feverish. The swallowed each other, they wanted to possess every part of the other. But as Regina's hands passed under Emma's shirt, the blonde broke the contact. Panting, she had a hard time trying to speak.

"Shouldn't we go to my parent's?"

The Mayor sighed.

"Yes, yes we should."

"Emma... Are we... Telling them?"

"We've loved each other for so long, it's ridiculous. So, why not?"

"Why not. I like that."

They kissed one last time before Regina transported them in front of the Charming's door.

"Let's go."

Emma took her hand and knocked, and so their story began.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!**

 **Xoxo, SQF :3**


End file.
